No hay piña confitada
by Robinfleur
Summary: Serie de drabbles, con Horace Slughorn como protagonista. Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años, del mes de Abril, Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.
1. No hay piña confitada

**¡Hola!**  
**Primero de los tres drabbles participantes del #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años., Mes de Abril con Horace Slughorn.**  
**Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.**

**OoOOoO**

Estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Sus compañeros profesores y algunos alumnos le habían felicitado durante el día. Incluso se dio el capricho de un trozo de tarta.

Pero no era como en años anteriores.

No había piña confitada, ni botellas de vino, ni entradas de Quiddich. Ni Dumbledore felicitándole.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Dijo "entre".

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Severus, enseñándole una botella de hidromiel especiado. Slughorn le miró preocupado- Prometo que no está envenenado- añadió.

Con una risa, le invitó a sentarse. Severus descorchó la botella, sirvió dos copas, alzó la suya.

-Feliz cumpleaños, profesor- dijo, y ambos bebieron.

-Gracias. Aunque hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor, señor director- se le escapó el deje de amargura.

Snape curvó el labio, pero no parecía molesto. Se levantó para irse.

-Nada de dar clases con resaca- dijo Snape, burlón, antes de salir- no sería apropiado.

-Por supuesto, director- respondió Horace, sonriendo- Buenas noches.

**oOooOo**  
**Me gusta la sensación agridulce que deja este momento, o al menos es lo que yo siento.**


	2. Sorpresas

**Segundo de los drabbles, los personajes son de Rowling, excepto Tasya, OC mía.**

**OoO**

Mientras se acercaba, oía hablar a tres personas. Al agarrar el picaporte, alguien chistó y se quedaron mudos mientras él entraba.

Aurora y Tasya velaban el cuerpo de Snape, que estaba tumbado sobre una mesa. Le habían tapado el cuello y limpiado la sangre de la túnica. Si solo estaban ellas, ¿De quién era la tercera voz?

Saludó a las dos mujeres. Se acercó al cadáver. Snape, más pálido y serio que nunca. Qué raro. Le tocó una mano, que tenía cruzadas encima del pecho. Demasiado fría.

Se giró y miró de nuevo a las dos mujeres. No estaban tristes. Y lo comprendió.

-¿Le has transformado tu?

-_Da_\- sonrió Tasya.

-Ya os dije que simularais llorar un poco- susurró Severus a sus espaldas, sentándose en la mesa. Horace sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Me alegro que sigas vivo- comentó, sincero.

-No del todo- respondió, haciendo que riesen los cuatro.

Severus Snape era un vampiro.


	3. Más sorpresas

**Tercero de los Drabbles, este es continuación del anterior.**

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó entonces Slughorn a Aurora- Parecíais muy unidos.

-Y lo estamos- la mujer se llevó una mano al vientre- pero habrá que esperar unos meses.

No supo que le sorprendió más, si Severus "resucitado" o Aurora embarazada.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó asombrado Horace.

-Morderé a Aurora cuando esté de tres meses- comentó Tasya- así pasará la ponzoña al bebé y nacerá dhampiro. Y justo después del parto, la transformaré a ella.

-¿Por qué no la transformas tú?- preguntó a Severus.

-Los vampiros creados por dhampiros no pueden transformar a otros- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo lo habéis averiguado?

-Pregunté al más antiguo de los nuestros- dijo Tasya- él me reveló sus conocimientos.

-Luego desapareceremos- remató Snape- Seremos una familia, por toda la eternidad.

-Ojalá sea un niño- rogó Tasya- ¡Podría ser mi pareja!

-¿Quieres que _yo_ sea tu suegro?- preguntó Severus.

Todos se rieron.

-Me alegro por vosotros- terminó Horace- no revelaré vuestro secreto.

**OOoOO**  
**Un poco de explicación. **

**Mis tres fics largos son relaciones amorosas de Severus, el primero con una alumna, el segundo con Tasya, una medio vampira y el tercero con Aurora Sinistra. Ahora que las tres historias están terminadas, me doy cuenta que me gustaría crear otro AU combinando los tres. En el que Tasya salva a Severus transformándolo, o como mucho quitándole el veneno del cuerpo, fingen la muerte de Snape, y acaba con Aurora, libre y sin un pasado que le persiga.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Robin Fleur**


End file.
